<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I said "make me love myself, so that I might love you" by Aesatra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019972">I said "make me love myself, so that I might love you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesatra/pseuds/Aesatra'>Aesatra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape is So Done, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesatra/pseuds/Aesatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry Potter is entered into the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he begins to question Albus Dumbledore, not only for allowing this glaring oversight to occur, but for a number of reasons. </p><p>When Harry is portkeyed away from Hogwarts during the third trial of the Triwizard Tournament, and into the hands of his enemy Voldemort, what will he do, fight? or join him?</p><p>Follow Harry in his journey to find answers and get revenge on those who have wronged him. </p><p>Maybe he'll find love in someone unexpected along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Started stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>This is my first time writing a fic in 6 years, so I hope it turns out alright!<br/>I haven't written a fic of this type before, and I haven't written in so long either!!</p><p>This is currently NOT beta read.</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry Potter competes in the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>This chapter has been edited and had more content added. It is the same for the most part, but feel free to reread!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a bang, the Hogwarts Champions set off. The time for the third trial of the Triwizard Tournament had finally come, creeping up on its competitors like Devil’s Snare, ready to trap them in its clutches, and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was on a frantic search for the Triwizard Cup, which was hidden somewhere within the depths of a maze full of dangerous traps and ferocious magical creatures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third trial was being held on the night of June 24th. That night was a foggy night, and it was completely pitch black. The darkness surrounded and swallowed everything in its path, nothing could escape its clutch. Even with a quickly cast “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The light emanating from the tip of his wand didn’t do much to light the way as he ran through the maze. Harry could barely even see three feet in front of him, he didn’t know if it was the fog or the darkness, but nevertheless, he cursed every deity he knew as he tripped over a root, sending him sprawling to the hard ground, his wand flying out of his hand. The fourth-year sat up, groaning in pain, and adjusted his glasses, looking around as he got up, Harry quickly managed to find his holly wand found his wand, still glowing at the tip a couple of feet away. Dusting himself off, Harry continued forward on his search for the Cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite wanting absolutely nothing with the Triwizard Tournament, Harry knew that a lot of people were depending on him, and he didn’t want to disappoint them or face the treatment he had received shortly after having his name pulled from the Cup. The raven never wanted to be ignored by his friends, or be taunted and insulted as the Slytherins did, he receives enough of that while at the Dursleys, thank you very much. So he knows he had to at least try to find the Triwizard Cup, but as a sharp tormented scream pierced the silence somewhere in the distance; crimson sparks flew above his head a couple of rows away; and the hedges rustled with a non-existent breeze, almost calling his name; Harry started to consider dropping out of the Tournament. Surely, it wouldn’t be so bad. He had made it this far, after all. Sure, he faced disappointing his friends, his house, and Dumbledore if he were to actually drop out of the Tournament because he values his life more than some stupid cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But when are they not disappointed in me?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry derisively snorted to himself, thinking back on all prior instances where his friends or Dumbledore were disappointed in his actions. He thought back on every time Hermione reprimanded him for not studying or doing his homework, despite the fact that Ron had made it his life’s mission to keep him from doing so. Harry’s entire life, he had to underperform at school simply because his cousin, Dudley, couldn’t even add 2+2 together, and his aunt and uncle couldn’t bear to see harry doing better than their precious Dudley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry continued his trek through the maze, he encountered a Boggart, which took the form of a Dementor, a strange golden mist that turned everything upside down. The final obstacle, a Sphinx and her riddle, Harry’s answer being </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Spider!”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soon, the raven came upon a fork in his path. As he quickly came to a stop, Harry paused to think which way he should go. While he glanced back-and-forth between the two paths, the Gryffindor quickly noticed that there was a subtle glow radiating from the path on the right. The path seemed to be clear of obstacles, but he wasn’t sure. Trying his luck, Harry went down the path on the right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is that?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought as he ran towards the ethereal light. His breath was coming in sharp pants. At this point, he could barely hear the sound of his feet striking the ground over his heart pounding wildly in his chest. His emerald eyes widened and his pace slowed as he took in what he saw. It was the Triwizard Cup! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly approaching it, Harry extended out his hand, and as he touched the Cup, he felt a pulling sensation behind his navel and he was gone without a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Albus Dumbledore was none the wiser.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this! </p><p>Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed reading it! </p><p>I hope everyone is doing well in these times and you're all staying safe!</p><p>I will be updating Chapter 2 shortly, and Chapter 3 will be posted next week hopefully!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I edited and added more to this chapter, so feel free to reread!</p><p>Sorry for new update this week!</p><p>I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a loud thud, Harry’s body harshly slammed into the ground below. Looking up, the raven analyzed his surroundings, his emerald eyes narrowing behind his round glasses as he took in the decrepit tombstones. It seemed he was in a graveyard. Turning around to take in more of the cemetery he now found himself in, his emerald eyes fell upon a grave marker with the name <em>'T</em><em>om Riddle’ </em>carved into its front, Harry clutched his wand tighter, now on edge for any possible threat. Suddenly, the fourth-year heard a quiet sound, whirling around, he found himself slammed into a headstone and bound to it, Harry yelped as his head was bashed into the stone behind him. Ignoring the throbbing pain emanating from the back of his head, the raven frantically searched for his attacker, emerald eyes settling upon Peter Pettigrew, who was standing ten feet away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Pettigrew was fearfully cradling a bundle of robes, holding it as far as possible from his body without dropping it. The bundle shifted in Pettigrew’s arms, as he carefully unwrapped it to reveal its face. The moment the young wizard saw the creature’s face, he recoiled in disgust, his eyes widening in alarm. It was unnaturally pale, to the point where its veins were visible through its near translucent skin, which stretched over its skeleton. It was devoid of a nose, its nostrils simply slits, and its lips were indistinguishable from the rest of its face. The only color to be found on the creature was its glowing crimson eyes. It was a monstrous thing, one that came right out of one’s nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived,” whispered a high-pitched voice, seemingly coming from the creature. Its glowing eyes sent a piercing glare at the teenager, frozen in horror at the sight before him. “Feast your eyes upon what I have become. I have been nothing but a wraith for the last fourteen years, having to rely on foolish, pitiful wizards in order to cling onto this wretched, miserable existence. But worry not, Potter, I will no longer need to rely on wretched fools any longer…”, Voldemort’s cold voice cut through the silence, even as he hissed at Pettigrew to ready the ritual. </p><p> </p><p>Pettigrew began the ritual, and all the meanwhile, Harry was coming to terms with what was about to happen, it was clear that the Dark Lord was about to regain his body. The raven decided that perhaps Voldemort would be able to help him with his little “Dumbledore problem”. The headmaster had gone far too long unchecked, he needed to be brought down a couple of notches, or taken out of the equation entirely. It was entirely his doing that Harry had been placed with the Dursleys, despite knowing how they would treat him. The old man had also let his godfather, Sirius Black, go to Azkaban, without a trial, and had manipulated Harry all of these years into a tool for the War. Harry was done. He would no longer be Dumbledore’s pawn. The Gryffindor decided he would join the Dark Lord, and take the Headmaster down together. The only problem was that the man was clearly insane.</p><p> </p><p>"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.” Pettigrew levitated a bone from the tomb that Harry was bound to and placed it into the cauldron. “Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master.” The rat cut off his hand into the now steaming cauldron, whimpering all the while, and deposited into the cauldron. As he made a cut into Harry’s arm with a dagger and allowed the blood to drip into the potion, he began the final incantation.  “Flesh of the ene-”</p><p> </p><p>“Blood of the ally, willingly given, you will resurrect your equal!" Harry called out, as Voldemort was levitated into the cauldron and it began boiling. Harry began hoping it would work, and he smirked as Pettigrew began panicking at what Harry did.</p><p> </p><p>As the bubbling began to simmer down, a figure began to emerge from the cauldron. A tall yet muscled figure appeared. He had brown, wavy hair, a refined nose, and sharp crimson eyes. His cheekbones were high and sharp, but his lips, however thin, looked soft. This man looked as if he were straight out of a muggle fashion magazine. Harry accidentally glanced down, and ‘<em> Oh Merlin, he’s naked!’, </em> flushing at the third leg he unintentionally caught a glimpse of.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, this is most certainly a surprise. Dumbledore’s most prized possession isn’t so Light after all.” Voldemort smirked, a chuckle emerging deep from his chest. He took his wand from Pettigrew and spelled himself into a black robe, covering himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t belong to Dumbledore, I hate the old codger!” Harry growled, then slyly smiled at Voldemort, catching him by surprise. “How about taking him down, Tom?” the emerald-eyed teen grinned. “I’ve been considering joining your cause for a while now. As your equal, and <em>only </em>that, although I wouldn’t mind becoming your lover.” Harry flirted, his eyes glinting with something akin to lust.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds absolutely delightful, my pet.” the newly dubbed Tom, purred, delighting in the pretty way Harry’s face flushed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!</p><p>Leave a like and a comment if you liked it!</p><p>Expect new chapter next week!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it!</p><p>Sorry this chapter was so short! I was just getting things set up for the rest of the story!<br/>I will be updating more after May 8th, since that is when I'm done with all of my college finals and stuff!</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>